Gremory
The 'Gremory ' Clan is one of the remaining Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars Pillars and one of the highest-ranking (ranking at Duke) and famous Devil families. The next head is Rias Gremory, followed up by Millicas Gremory. Summary The house that produced the current "Lucifer", members of the Gremory Clan are characterized with their red hair color and their powerful Demonic Powers. The Gremory Clan are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils. As such, they do not discriminate against their servants or other lower class Devils including reincarnated ones as they do not believe in Devil blood purity unlike most Pure-Blooded High-Class Devils. The Gremory Clan has a territory that is about the same area of Honshu in Japan, and also has a vast number of castles for its kin. A very rich territory, it also has a developed industry. Gremory Mansion The Gremory Mansion is home to all the family members of the Gremory clan and it serves as the place of ruling. The layout of the mansion's outside is a quadrangle with a courtyard in the middle. Outside at the entrance is a fountain with a circular flower bed surround it, with many gardens in the surrounding areas. Symbol The clan symbol of the Gremory consists of a rose encased in a circular shape and is crimson in color. Powers The youngest members of the Gremory Clan have all inherited the Power of Destruction ability of the Bael family. Because of this, it is presently unknown what magic ability Zeoticus Gremory and their ancestors possessed, but it is known that the Gremory Family are born with powerful Demonic Powers and have superior control of it as shown by Sirzechs who inherited both the Gremory and Bael's traits. Members |- | |} The currently known members of the Gremory Clan are Zeoticus Gremory the current head of the Gremory Clan, his wife, Venelana Gremory who came from the Bael Clan, their children Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory, as well as Sirzechs' wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, and their son, Millicas Gremory. Issei Hyoudou is viewed as a member of the clans by the staff of the Gremory household and the members of the clan to be a member. There are also Sirzechs and Rias' unknown grandparents who have retired and are quietly living in the Gremory's territory. Gallery Devil_Clan_Full_Symbol_-_Gremory.png|Full Symbol of the Gremory Clan Gremory Territory.jpg|Full view of the Gremory Territory Gremory_Household_Mansion_Front_View.jpg|Front View of Gremory Mansion Gremory_Household_Mansion_Back_View.jpg|Back View of Gremory Mansion Lord Gremory and Venelana in the Manga.jpg|Zeoticus Gremory, the current head of the Gremory Clan and his wife, Venelana Rias Gremory.png|Rias Gremory: The next head of the Gremory Clan Sirzechs and Grayfia.png|Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife, Grayfia 9ad8cc20.jpg|Rias Gremory's Peerage as seen in Season 1 of the Anime Issei promoting to Queen.jpg|Issei Hyoudou: Lover to Rias Gremory and future member of the Gremory Clan. Gremory defence magic circle.png Gremory Clan's Magic Cir.gif|Gremory Clan's Magic Circle Trivia *In demonology, Gremory (also Gemory, Gamory, Gomory) is a strong Duke of Hell who governs 26 legions of demons. He tells all things past, present, and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old (but especially maidens). He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around his waist, and riding a camel. *Rias stated that the mountain in which Issei trained with Tannin was going to be called Mt. Issei. *The Gremory Clan also have an important ruin that has been passed down from generation to generation called the Ruins of Connection. *The females in the Gremory Clan seem to have the habit of pinching their husband/lover's cheek whenever they do something embarrassing or silly. This applies to Rias, Venelana, and Grayfia. *The only Gremory males who don't have a harem are Sirzechs, due to being a Maou, and Millicas, due to his age. References Category:Devil Clan Category:72 Pillars Category:Gremory Clan Category:Terminology Category:Featured Article